


Coming Home

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky doesn’t fall, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, mentions of fighting and the torture Bucky went through the first time he was captured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky didn’t fall off the train and comes home to you after the war
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Coming Home  
> Collaborator(s): BookDragon13 / writing-what-writing  
> Link:  
> Square Filled: U3 au: Bucky never fell  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Reader  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: none  
> Summary: Bucky comes home to you after the war  
> Word Count: 284

A knock rapped on your door. You almost didn’t go to answer, worried it would be bad news. The war was over; had been over for a month. But you hadn’t heard tell of Bucky since his last letter that had come a few weeks before the war ended. So you had worried that something had happened.

Then the knocking came again. This time, you recognized the cadence. It was the knock that Steve and Bucky had created to let you know it was them. Hope soared within your heart, though logic told you that it could very well be Steve, not Bucky, at the door. But it was enough for you to move to the door and open it.

It was Bucky. Your Bucky was finally home! You immediately wrapped your arms around him. A rumble of a chuckle escaped Bucky as he wrapped his arms around you. Something between a laugh and a sob left your throat as tears ran down your cheeks.

Bucky pulled back, wiping the tears away. “Hey, doll, it’s okay. I’m home now, and I’m never leaving you ever again.”

“How?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“I’ll tell you later,” Bucky said. “Right now, I want to hold you and kiss you.”

You led Bucky to the couch, closing the door behind him. Once the two of you were sitting down, Bucky touched his lips to yours, gently at first. Then the kiss deepened, and you couldn’t help but get lost in the feel of Bucky. As you and Bucky kissed, it was as if a piece of your puzzle slid into place.

Bucky was home. And he was here, with you, promising to never leave you again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells you about the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Coming Home  
> Collaborator(s): BookDragon13 / writing-what-writing  
> Link:  
> Square Filled: B4 canon divergence  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Reader  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: mentions of the torture Bucky went through the first time, talk about the fight on the train (No details, just Bucky summarizing what happened)  
> Summary: Bucky tells you about what happened on the train  
> Word Count: 557

When Bucky was ready to talk of his time in the war, you listened carefully. It was hard to hear of Bucky fighting, though you were sure Bucky had a harder time telling the stories. Especially the ones he told of being captured and becoming a prisoner of war, then tortured. Thank goodness for Steve being such a loyal friend and having people who could help him. Maybe one day you’d meet this Peggy Carter that Steve was so infatuated with.

Then came the story of the train.

“It was hard, knowing we were about to capture the man who’d tortured me, who tried to give me some bastardized form of the serum Steve had,” Bucky told you. “But I couldn’t let Steve and the other Howlies down, could I? They all knew what happened, most even lived through that horrible camp, so they would’ve understood if I didn’t want to face Zola. In a way, I wanted to not go on this mission.”

“Completely understandable,” you interjected. Bucky smiled at you before continuing his story. 

“Even more, I wanted Zola out of the picture so he couldn’t hurt anyone else. And if I helped with that? It would certainly help clear my mind. Anyways, we zipped down to the train he was on. There was a fight, but the goons didn’t stand a chance against Captain America and his Howling Commandos.”

You smiled at this, knowing Bucky was putting on a front for how scared he truly was. And you sensed that whatever came next was important.

“At one point, the gunfire caused some of the train wall to come open. I almost fell out but thankfully Steve caught me in time and pulled me back in. I don’t think I was ever more scared for my life than that moment. That was when I truly thought that this is it, this was when I die. And the only regret I had was not being able to come home to you.”

“Thank goodness for Steve’s new strength and quick reflexes, huh?” You interrupted again. As Bucky told the story, you’d been scared too, even though Bucky was right there in front of you, safe and sound. You realized that this must’ve been not long before his last letter to you. No wonder he hadn’t mentioned it then. It wasn’t something you talked about in a letter. Bucky chuckled.

“Right you are, doll. Once I was back in the train, we ran to the next car, fighting off more Hydra goons on our way to Zola, who happened to be in the front of the train. He knew we were coming, and he was smart enough to surrender and have the train rerouted so that we could take him to Colonel Phillips for questioning. But the war wasn’t over yet, so we had more missions to do. Steve was able to take down the head of Hydra, Red Skull just a few days before the war ended in Europe. The villain’s going to be charged with war crimes pretty soon, I hear.”

“What about Zola?” You asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Who knows? I don’t really care, so long as he stays far away from me.”

“Agreed.”

Now that Bucky was finished with his story, the two of you cuddled on the couch for the rest of the day.


End file.
